Dewott's Dilemma
by Micah Debrink
Summary: ...and how it was solved, but not without some opposition. (A PokePark 2 fic: Servine x Dewott. Follows the events of "Untitled Serperior".) Rated T for language and thematic elements.


(Well, it's been a while, but I'm back, with another PokePark 2 fanfic!)

(Disclaimer: Pokemon, PokePark, and their respective characters/place names do not belong to me.)

(This fic refers to "Dewott" and "Servine", which are the PokePark characters "Oshawott" and "Snivy" respectively in evolved from, NOT the existing characters in PokePark: "Dewott" and "Servine".)

(This story follows the events in "Untitled Serperior".)

Dewott's Dilemma

Ever since the great saga at PokePark, Dewott (who had already evolved from an Oshawott) loved to just sit on the beach, all day. Sometimes facing away from the shore, watching the younger Pokémon frolic about in their games of Chase, and sometimes turning away from the shore, watching the calm, sheltered waves roll in like thin, glassy sheets. It wasn't that he felt old, no. Nor was it that he was jaded or mentally handicapped from all his travels from all his travels in PokePark as an Oshawott. He was more mature now, and he took value in being soft and genteel, like the smooth waves, and not brash and boisterous like the other young Pokémon of the Cove Area…which is why he grew fond of Snivy, now a Servine as well. They were all young and free back then, but those days seemed over for him. He had this urge to settle down, and he hoped the Queen Serperior had taught her daughter the virtues of proper deportment, and that she would be the same way too. That was the filmstrip that played through his dreamy, half-closed eyes, all day, sitting on the wet, packed sand.

He would spend quiet evenings with the Area Keeper Samurott, whom had been his adoptive father since he was young. Dewott had known this before his voyages out into the world. And he never really questioned his real parents either: Samurott did just fine raising him, considering he was a single male. He taught him to take a risk, but to never harm oneself unnecessarily in the process. He had a large scar on his underbelly, which he always explained to his godson as the lingering memory of a near fatal battle between rogue Pokémon invaders. "The Cove Area hasn't always been safe, but as long as you stand up for what you believe in, and the world will return to peace."

He taught Dewott always to place being true to oneself at highest precedence, and that honesty is virtue. One time Dewott cheated on a harmless game of Chase while his father was watching…boy his father was pissed. "A futile excuse for not giving it your best effort," he scolded. But Samurott, too, was getting older, and seemed lack the energy for reprimanding Pokémon left and right. He'd retire to bed early, leaving Dewott in charge of keeping the youngsters safe in a tacit agreement.

"You wanna talk?" Samurott asked, about to retire to bed. Dewott had slumped himself over a chair most of the evening, staring quietly at the unadorned walls.

"You haven't talked all day. Is something up?" The Area Keeper continued. He waited for a response.

"Well, all right Dewott. You go to bed when you're ready. G'night."

"Dad!" Dewott called out, just as Samurott was going to vanish through the bedroom door. "What happened to my real parents?"

He froze at the bedroom door, the warmth sucked out of his body. "I told you," he quickly mumbled back, "I don't know, they abandoned you and placed you at my doorstep. Does that satisfy you? I'm getting tired, so—"

"Wait! Dad!" Dewott called out again.

"What?" The Area Keeper grunted through his teeth.

"Were you ever married?" Dewott asked. "Like, did you ever have a wife?"

His eyes danced around shiftily. "Er…er…we'll talk about it tomorrow okay? Good night." He kept his face turned away from his son.

"Wait! Tell me now! I have stuff to do tomorrow!" The younger one pleaded.

"Oh Arceus, you sound just like your damn mother!" Samurott shouted. "Get some sleep! I know _I_ need some."

"Wait!" Dewott called out, confused. "I thought you didn't know about my real parents. You just said I sounded like my mom."

After a tense pause, the embarrassed Area Keeper went and sat beside his son. "Dewott…I...don't know how to say this."

"Just say it."

"I'll just tell you plain and simple. Er…I…I _am_ your real father."

"What about my mom?" Dewott still awaited the heaviest bit of information.

"Oh, your mom. I guess that's where you got your fiery spirit for adventure from. I guess it was beck when I just evolved into a Samurott, many years ago. She was an Oshawott that would always come to visit to help clean my house. 'To help an elder in need,' that's what she'd say. I never knew if she was mocking me or if she had this distorted perception of age.

"She was an orphan, so she spent most of her time travelling around the world of Pokémon before finally settling in PokePark. Every night, after she did her cleaning, I would stories from her, stories of far-off regions, and the glistening in her eyes as she told them. That…was most mesmerizing. And I fell for it. But the day after we had you…there was talk. That I'd had an illegitimate child with someone less than half my age. I was soon to be Area Keeper, and I couldn't have that reputation weighing over me. The following night, I persuaded her to leave, and soon the rumors faded. I'll always regret that I left her."

"But…why?"

Samurott's voice grew more persuasive. "I was young back then, Dewott, I didn't know better—"

"I didn't mean that!" His son shouted back. "You lied to me. After all those years of telling me to be 'true to myself' and all that…bullshit! How do I know you've been true to me about that!?"

"Son, please listen—"

"STOP CALLING ME 'SON', SAMUROTT!"

An uneasy silence filled the room.

"Listen to me. Arceus, _please._ I know I've been dishonest to you…but it was to protect you. I couldn't stay Area Keeper if you knew about it—you were too small to store such a big secret. The community would have shunned or evicted us…we would be homeless, out in the wild. But I always longed to be the good role model of a father. So when you got old enough, I tried to fix the mess I made of my conscience. I taught you the principles of honesty, so you wouldn't ever, ever fall in the trap that I…" Samurott's voice trailed off as he felt the draft of the open door, and Dewott's vanishing silhouette in the night. He didn't bother to go after him.

* * *

"Yes, my Queen. Fire certainly does have effect against Water types," the guard echoed Queen Serperior's comment, rolling his eyes furtively.

"Where's my daughter?" She suddenly cried.

"Outside, my Queen."

"Tell her to come and see me."

A few minutes later, the newly-evolved Servine scurried through, swooping past the guards and up to the Queen's throne.

"Yes, my Queen?" She asked sarcastically, prostrating before her own mother.

"Leave us alone," she addressed the guards. They left the Queen and her daughter.

The Queen continued. "Now, don't you be sarcastic to your mother. Now, you are already are a Servine…you have…looks to die for…why haven't you found anyone?"

"What d'you mean?" She spoke casually.

"To be your partner. Before by husband died, he ruled has King Serperior. Where is my Prince who will become King after I depart?" The Queen was very curt to her own daughter. The dangers she encountered on her journeys absolutely terrified her on the inside; the idea of her being amongst several male Pokémon turned fright into uneasiness. _But they were young enough back then, it should've been fine,_ she thought to herself.

"Anyway," Serperior continued, "what are you going to do? You have to find someone."

"No I don't. I can do all the adventuring I want to do…and when it's time for me to take over, I'll take over! You've been on the throne by yourself a while, and the Arbor Area's doing just fine! What makes you think I can't rule by myself?" Servine protested.

The Queen scoffed a little, before leaning close to her daughter, speaking in a nurturing voice Servine rarely heard from her mother. "You'll understand when you find someone you really love. The time I had with my husband…I loved him dearly…those were some of the happiest years of my life. It's no good to be lonely, dear. When you went on your journeys with Oshawott and Pikachu and the rest…I was worried sick, all day. If your father had been here…he would have comforted me, stood by me. You can't be strong all the time, dear, even if you try. Sometimes you need to be weak, and have someone help support you…or else you will break down, you will. Don't let your mother see that, hmm? Now, I want you to remember this—"

"Excuse me?" A voice called out. Standing at the throne's entrance was Dewott, who'd hiked through the night without sleep to get to the Arbor Area.

"Oh, Dewott! What a surprise! Come in!" The Queen invited in the Water type.

The Water-type slowly paced in, prostrating before the Queen, then standing up to address her. "Are you presently engaged now, my Queen?"

"No…not at the moment. Do you wish to talk to my daughter?"

A hint of a smile appeared on the sea otter's face. "Yes…yes I do, my Queen."

"Here, go ahead. You two have a lot of catching up to do, I'm sure!" The two stepped out of her court and into the outdoor sunlight.

* * *

"Oh, Dewott am I glad to see you! Man, my mom's so stuck up, sorry about that." The two sat in a grassy patch nearby.

"I'm sure she's fine, Servine." He quietly replied.

An awkward silence of chirping Pidoves passed before the Grass type finally spoke. "So, anyway, life's been so boring ever since we left on that journey. We should head out sometime. Because my mom here is just keeping me in her palace gussying me up so I'm all 'pretty for potential suitors'. Doesn't wanna get me 'hurt from your little battles'," she mocked her mother's voice.

"I'm sure she means well and she has your interests at heart." Dewott commented.

Another awkward silence. "What's gotten into you, Dewott?"

"Oh, it's…it's nothing." He hoped to mask his disappointment with a smile.

"Tell you what. You wanna head over to the Crag Area and see how Tepig's doing?" Servine suggested.

"Er…I don't really feel like travelling, thanks."

The grass snake stared at Dewott curiously. "Dewott, what really happened? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"No! No! Not at all, not at all," Dewott quickly said. Ocean-salty tears began to appear on his eyes. "I just…I just thought you'd be…different." He managed to force a smile.

"Well, I am different. I'm not like my mother who wants me to 'settle down' and 'have a nice, quiet life'."

"No…I mean…well…" The Water type grew incoherent in his smiling tears. "I'd think…you'd be quieter…more shy…more demure…after you evolved. That's the picture I fell in love with. But I guess you're still the same way you used to be. I…I've been such a fool." The tears began to fully drown the sea otter from fresh air.

Servine wrapped herself around him in an effort to comfort him. "I'm…I'm sorry, Dewott." She tried her hardest to seem compassionate. "Erm…I…don't know what to say, I…"

"Then let me say something, _Servine_." Dewott suddenly stood up, that same icy look Samurott had the night before. "When I first met you, we were best friends. We understood each other: a bunch of brash youths looking for an adventure. But then I evolved, and I learned something. I learned it was time that _I_ grew up and be more mature, and find myself someone I can love the rest of my life—not go…hooligan-ing around on some half-assed 'adventure' looking for trouble, and now it's your damn turn to grow up! What in hell happened to you!?"

The whole community of Pokémon was staring at him now. Silence reigned as Dewott turned his head to see the massive audience he had gathered. Even Queen Serperior had left her alcove to see what was going on.

"If anything, it's _you_ who's being the immature one." The Queen's daughter chuckled.

The Water-type blushed in embarrassment as he sunk back into the grassy patch.

"I heard about what Samurott told you…regarding your parents," the Queen gently spoke into his ear. "It must have come as a huge shock to you. Just like Servine's informal demeanor has affected you. But it's no right of you to storm out of your father's house, or to scold my daughter in public." Icy shivers ran down Dewott's spine as he was reminded of that. "You say that you have become more mature…I think you are just trying to avoid problems, sitting on the beach all day, dreaming away."

"Who told you all this?" Dewott suddenly asked.

"All the Areas in PokePark have tight diplomatic connections with each other. We know what goes on." The Queen replied. "But as I was saying. You running from home, shouting at Servine…that's all just running away from problems, Dewott. It seems your risky journeys, fraught with danger at every step, put a deep impression on you. Now you are safe; and you're afraid of taking new risks, facing new problems. You're still young. Go on! Don't be afraid of obstacles that get in your way. You're only hurting yourself by running away from them."

"…" Dewott sighed heavily. "Thank you, my Queen." He prostrated before her one last time, then headed back to the Cove Area.

* * *

"Hey Dad," Dewott said as he stepped into Samurott's home.

The Area Keeper was silent for a while, ignoring Dewott as he continued working on his battle technique.

"Dad! Can we talk?"

Samurott kept his body turned away as he stopped to take a sip of water.

"Dad! I'm sorry!"

He stopped moving, his back still facing his son. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry for storming out…I was too afraid of facing my problems. Can we talk it over?"

He stood deep in thought before replying. "Frankly, Dewott, I'd rather put it all behind me. That memory is just as painful for me to recall, you know. But I do forgive you."

"Thank you." Dewott smiled, and sunk into his father's outstretched arms. "Dad? Do you mind if I head back to the Arbor Area for tonight?"

The parent turned to face his son. "Sure. You've all grown up now… go ahead."

"Before I go, I have one question." Dewott stopped at the open door.

"What is it?"

"How do you ask someone out on a date?"

* * *

"I won't have it," the Queen protested in front of Servine, Dewott, and her full retinue of guards and courtiers. "Sure, I don't mind you two being friends, even romantic partners, but how can I get my baby Prince?"

"But Mother—"

"Oh, Servine. I'm so glad you found Dewott, someone to keep you from feeling lonely these past several months. But I never anticipated it to go this far. How am I supposed to allow this partnership to go any further when it does no good to our royal bloodline? You are my _only_ child, dear."

It was a rather formalized meeting that took place in the Verdant Court, with representatives from the Arbor Area as well as the Cove Area, including Samurott. Despite some kinks along the way, Dewott, with a new attitude and behavior, had hit it off with Servine: the Pokémon he'd journeyed with across PokePark when they were but an Oshawott and Snivy. Those days seemed long gone for both of them, and now with them soon evolving to their final forms, the dilemma of having offspring (or rather, not being able to) was put on the table. A slanted table, for that matter. A slanted, snow-covered table, turning a little snowflake into a gargantuan snowball that hit the Queen point blank, without forewarning.

"You are still in good health, Serperior." Samurott commented. "The throne will be yours for many years to come. Maybe we should let them be together for now, and delve into this situation when it becomes more pertinent."

"I don't know, Samurott." She answered simply out of respect, then took a deep breath.

The Cove Area Keeper continued. "Can't you see they are so much in love, Serperior? I—"

"Don't speak out of line Samurott!" She shouted. "You are a guest to my Area and you shall behave accordingly."

The Cove Area Keeper wondered what triggered the sudden outburst; the Queen was rarely so caustic with her speech. Her face was now turned away from him but…he saw something. _What is it?_ Was it…a tinge of red on her cheeks? _Was she still embarrassed from their previously clandestine relationship?_ After a few gossiping Pokémon heard the news of their "romantic escapade" on the beach several months ago, the newfound lovers quickly decided that they separate to avoid further talk. Thankfully none of the gossip drifted into the Arbor Area and the Queen's royal court, but the Cove Area was still slightly abuzz with quiet whispers months after their meeting. Samurott's own face began turning red thinking about it. _I hope my son doesn't know._

"You can't just pull us apart now, Mother! Not after you tried so hard to put us together." Servine pleaded. "And I can rule the throne by myself!"

"My Queen, I solemnly swear that I will treat your daughter well. And in good faith I know, as her partner, that her fortitude and willpower makes her fully capable of succeeding to the throne as future Queen." Dewott bowed slightly after his speech.

The current Queen sat pensively as the audience nervously awaited her reply. "Servine…I appoint you to take charge of the throne in my absence and after I have passed on. Dewott…you may accompany her, as an honorary member of the royal court." She gently nodded, turning to face her daughter. "I couldn't force Dewott to leave you. That would be just running away from this obstacle and making both of us unhappy. I taught Dewott to face his problems head-on, and I must stand for what I preach. After all, I must stay true to myself more than anything." She briefly turned to face the Pokémon that taught her that. Samurott smiled back.

A hearty applause was envisaged, but all that manifested was quiet, insipid clapping. The Queen's decision disconcerted her court officials, but they did not comment, in fear of being admonished. _A Water type in the Arbor Area royal court? What is this madness? The Queen must be mentally unstable. And not having a Prince to accompany Servine?_

The visiting audience from the Cove Area murmured amongst themselves, lamenting the symbolic loss of Dewott from their community, and how it reminded them of the previous affair between the two Area Keepers. They stared apprehensively at joyous Samurott and Serperior, who now celebrated this amicable agreement alongside their children.

"We try to make perfect families of ourselves," Samurott quietly commented, ignoring the now reproaching crowd. "But love is inherently imperfect."

Serperior quietly nodded in agreement, looking into Samurott's eyes.

"We're all just perfectly imperfect," Servine mused. And when she kissed her mate, in their minds the noises of the jeering crowd transformed into energetic, fiery cheers for the future Queen of the Arbor Area.


End file.
